New York at Night
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: New York at Night is a dangerous place...
1. New York at Night

New York at Night

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York at night can be a dangerous place.

Chandler Bing walked down the street, it was late, he was returning from a late night at work. Chandler loved his new job in advertising and gave 100 percent the only thing that bothered Chandler about late nights was spending time away from his wife.

He was humming as he approached his apartment building, thinking about his wife and soon-to-be baby. After years of struggling with life, being unhappy, haunted by the fear of dying alone he was finally happy and all those fears where now distant memories.

He was so deep in though he didn't hear someone creeping up behind him.

He hummed happily and added a little skip in his step. He could see his building in the distance, 1 more block and he was home. He could drown in his wife's arms and make sweet love to her, he….

BANG

Chandler was ripped from his thoughts by something hitting his head, he felt himself falling down. He hit the pavement and felt blood trickling down his forehead.

"Don't move or I'll kill you." Chandler heard the voice through the fog of confusion.

"What do you want?" Chandler whispered.

His attacker didn't reply, instead he started to go through Chandler's pockets; he took his wallet and grabbed his watch off his wrist. He tried to pull Chandler's wedding band of his hand but it was stuck.

"Get the ring off!" The attacker hissed in Chandler's ear.

"Please don't take my wedding ring." Chandler begged. "You've got my wallet and watch please don't take my ring!"

The attacker didn't say anything; he just kept tugging at the ring.

"Don't be stupid." He hissed and aimed a kick at Chandler's stomach. "Give it to me."

"No!" Chandler uttered in between breathes.

"You stupid prick." He said and started kicking Chandler more, after about half a dozen well aimed kicks he pulled a very dazed Chandler up and propped him up against a wall. He tried to pull the ring off without success, he grunted in frustration.

Chandler was nearly unconscious, the blows he'd received had been painful, but Chandler wasn't going to help this guy take away the one thing that symbolises his love for Monica.

His attacker stood back defeated, "You are going to pay for that." He growled and resumed his attack, this time punching Chandler in the face over and over.

His eyes were pulsating, his jaw ached, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He was about to give in to him when he heard a shout in the distance, he hoped that someone was going to come to his rescue, that was his last thought before his lost his battle with unconsciousness.

Phoebe was walking down the street towards her friends' apartment. She didn't like walking through New York at night, although she knew how to take care of herself New York at night bought back some not very nice memories of her days on the streets.

As she approached the building she saw someone punching a figure slumped down on the floor. She yelled and ran towards them, "Hey, leave him alone!" She yelled.

Chandler's attacker saw someone running towards him and decided to cut his losses. He picked up Chandler's wallet and watch, gave one last kick to Chandler's head, spun around and ran as fast as he could.

Phoebe ran up to the slumped figure. "Hey are you ok?" She asked concerned. Then she caught a look at his face. "Oh my God Chandler!"

She fell down next to him and tried to rouse him. She whispered his name and put her face close to his. Slowly Chandler opened his eyes, he was really confused and his whole body was burning. He saw someone standing very close and it took a few seconds before he recognised the figure as Phoebe.

"Phoebe." Chandler whispered.

"Chandler thank god! Are you ok?"

"Could be better." Chandler moaned as he tried to stand up. He cringed as he moved, feeling every little bit of pain his attacker had inflicted.

"No don't move honey, I'm going to call for help." Phoebe tried to make him sit still.

"No I'm fine Pheebs; I just want to go home."

Phoebe looked doubtful, but slowly helped him get up. Chandler leant on Phoebe as they walked the 1 block to his apartment. That one block felt like a lifetime, Chandler was having difficultly walking because of his battered ribs.

They finally got to the front door but the short walk exhausted Chandler. He dropped to the front step and breathed heavily he felt himself falling into blackness again but he fought it off.

Phoebe knew that there was no way Chandler was going to be able to walk up the steps so she buzzed the apartment.

Monica was in the bathroom getting ready for bed; she checked her watch and sighed. Chandler should have been home by now; he had called from his office. She was getting worried, she was about to call his phone when she heard the apartment buzzer.

She quickly left the bathroom and walked over to the front door. "Hello?" She asked.

"Mon, it's Phoebe."

"Hey Phoebe. Why didn't you use your key?"

"Mon it's Chandler." Suddenly fear built up in Monica's body, she felt herself tense, her gut instincts had been right, something was wrong.

"What is it? Is he ok?" Monica asked getting into a panic.

"Mon he was mugged, I caught the guy punching the crap about of Chandler. He's not in good way Mon and I can't help him up the stairs by myself…"

Monica cut Phoebe off. "I'm coming down."

Phoebe sat down next to Chandler, who was getting drowsier. She touched his face lightly and he half-opened his eyes. "You have to stay awake Chandler." He nodded lightly and leant his head on Phoebe's shoulder.

Monica and Joey came crashing down the stairs. They found Phoebe sitting on the font step with Chandler leaning on her. They walked around so they were facing their friends.

"Oh Chandler." Monica said when she saw the state Chandler was in. He looked terrible, his eyes were swollen, he had a horrible cut on his forehead, his nose had been bleeding and a horrible bruise was starting to form around his jaw.

"Mon." Chandler whispered and reached out to her.

"Oh baby." Monica said while tears started to stream down her face. She moved nearer so she could hold him in her arms. "It's not too bad." Chandler tried to reassure her.

"Come on buddy; let's get you upstairs and into bed." Joey said as light-hearted as he could. Monica and Joey helped Chandler up, he groaned in pain with every step he took. Phoebe walked ahead to open any doors while Monica and Joey helped a very unsteady Chandler walk the few flights to their floor.

After what seemed like a lifetime they reached apartment 20, Phoebe opened the door and the others followed her in. They led Chandler to his and Monica's bedroom and gently lay him down.

Monica took care of Chandler's injuries and crawled into bed next to him.

"Oh baby, you had me so worried."

"I'm ok Monica, don't worry." Chandler said quietly, ignoring the constant ringing in his head. He leant over, not giving in to his screaming ribs, and held Monica tightly in his arms.

New York at night can be a dangerous place.

But when he is with her, it becomes heaven on Earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Just a little Chan-torture fic while I'm bored at work! Pls R&R


	2. When the Sun Rises

When the Sun Rises

AN: Okay I'm on lunch and I'm bored with reading fics I've read a hundred times before so I've decided to write another chapter for New York at Night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm went off, loud. He groaned, the noise agitating his growing headache. Monica flew over to the alarm clock and turned it off, she then turned around so she was facing her husband.

She sighed, it made her heart ache seeing him in pain, and she was also really concerned. Around 4am Chandler had woken up feeling sick, he had managed to get half-way to the bathroom before his pain-filled cries woke Monica. She rushed to him to help but she realised she was too late when she saw that he was sick over the floor. For the first time since their engagement Chandler was crying, he started to apologise and offer to clean up the mess – he felt guilty. Monica sighed, he had been attacked, battered and bruised, with the possibility of a concussion and he was feeling guilty for being sick.

"I'm so sorry Mon, I'll clean it up." Chandler had said, tears streaming down his face.

"Baby, I don't care about the floor, I care about you!" Monica joined Chandler on the floor and put her arms around him.

Monica was pulled from her memory by Chandler groaning, he was trying to sit up.

"Honey you should stay lying down, I'll call your work and explain, then I'm going to call the doctor."

"Mon I'm fine, just a few bruises." Chandler insisted.

"Sweetie I'm worried that you have a concussion, even more since you were sick last night."

Chandler's eyes hung in shame, "I'm sorry about that Mon."

"Oh Chandler, like I said last night, I'm not mad – I'm worried. Have you actually seen yourself?" She said gently. She raised her hand and touched his face softly.

Chandler ignored her comment and closed his eyes, sitting up was making him dizzy. Monica saw him sway slightly and helped him lie back down. She kissed him gently on the check and snuck out of the room.

She was greeted by the rest of the gang who were sitting around the kitchen table.

"How's Chandler?" Joey asked.

"What's wrong with Chandler?" Ross asked.

"He was mugged last night, beaten up quite bad." Monica paused, "I'm really worried guys, I think he has a concussion. He was sick in the night and couldn't even get to the bathroom. Plus he's really dizzy, I mean he didn't tell me that but I could tell by the way he was swaying."

Ross stood up and walked towards Monica. "Why haven't you taken him to the hospital?"

"He won't let me." Monica sighed. "He's being stubborn and says there's nothing wrong."

Ross shook his head and walked into Monica and Chandler's bedroom, Monica and the rest of the gang trailing behind.

"Oh my god!" Ross whispered as he took in Chandler's appearance. He was asleep now, but the blows he received last night were starting to turn purple and his face was rather swelled.

"Mon he needs to go to the hospital." Ross said.

"No." They heard a whisper. They all turned back to Chandler and saw that he eyes were slightly open. Monica sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his face gently.

"Baby we are worried."

"But I don't want to go to the hospital; I want to stay here with you." Chandler sounded like a lost little child.

Monica sighed, she didn't want to leave him either and she knew that if they took him to the hospital they would insist that he stay overnight.

How can a perfectly ordered life get turned upside down in less than 24 hours?

TO BE CONTINUED DEPENDING ON REVIEWS/INTEREST…

AN: Times up, that's all you get for now - back to work for me!


End file.
